


Sometimes cuddles are the best medicine

by ThankCthulu



Category: One Piece
Genre: All Aboard, Feelings, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, only ship here is the SS Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThankCthulu/pseuds/ThankCthulu
Summary: A series of one shots where Bepo prescribes various members of the Heart Pirates some much needed soft and fluffy polar bear cuddles.Because the world needs more fluffy Heart Pirates content, and I intend to supply that content one chapter at a time.





	Sometimes cuddles are the best medicine

Meals weren’t necessarily a group affair with the Heart Pirates. Sure, they would gather when food was being prepared, but few ever stayed in the cramped kitchen to eat it. There just wasn’t enough room. Food was made and set on the table, and everyone would serve themselves before heading to a more open area. 

Lunch had come and gone, the only remaining evidence being a plate that had been set aside. Pickled vegetables, onigiri, two pieces of jerky, with a glass of water on the side. The captain’s lunch that he had yet to come eat.

It wasn’t uncommon for Law to be absent during meals. There were things that kept him busy. Sometimes he would be studying a medical text he’d bought on the last island they had visited. Operations, check-ups, preparing medicine, taking stock of medical supplies. He would usually stop by the kitchen later to eat the leftovers he knew would be saved for him.

But then there were other times he didn’t show himself during meals. Times he got stuck in his own head. As the captain, and also the doctor, there was a heavy weight on his shoulders to keep his crew alive and healthy. And yet, the weight of his past seemed heavier still with the task he had placed upon himself. Left alone, it was doubtful he would come around to eat any time soon. It could be hours, at the least. 

Bepo had a feeling that this was one of those times. Somehow, he could sense it. He knew when his captain needed a friend. And Bepo would go to him, not with any sense of duty or obligation. This wasn’t a task, something he needed to do. No, it was something he wanted to do. Law had been his friend before he had been his captain. His best friend needed him, and there was nothing that could stop Bepo from going to his side.

There was, however, something that would slow him down. Putting his captain’s lunch on a tray, he carefully made his way to the small room Law had turned into both a study and a bedroom.

A knock on the door yielded no response, so Bepo simply opened it. The room was dark when he looked inside. Silent. But the small amount of light that made its way into the room from the open door was just enough for him to see.

“Captain?”

There was no response. Law was sitting up on his bed with his back against the wall, the book he had been reading having fallen to the floor. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady. It looked as though he had fallen asleep, but Bepo knew his friend better than that. The slight furrow of his brow. The tension in his shoulders, in his arms. A tremble in his closed fists. His captain was lost in his memories, a painful place where Bepo couldn’t easily reach him.

That wouldn’t stop him from trying. It never did, and never would.

He slowly stepped into the small room and closed the door behind him. Carefully, quietly. There was no fear of entering without permission, he knew that Law would not mind. The tray was gently placed on the desk, not needed quite yet. The desk lamp, he did need. He reached for it, careful not to disturb or break anything on the desk. Big bear paws could be very inconvenient. Ah, success! The lamp filled the room with a dim light.

With that done, Bepo set about freeing his upper body from his boiler suit to reveal the soft and fluffy fur of his torso. He was ready to help his friend.

The mattress sunk under his weight as he sat next to Law, but the only response he received was a soft groan. Very gently, Bepo pulled his friend into a very soft and fluffy hug. The response was immediate. Law’s body went rigid, his breath shaking, panicked. They spoke at the same time.

“Room!”

“Law!”

Bepo could feel it, the familiar presence of the Ope Ope no Mi’s barrier forming around them. Despite the situation, it was more comforting than anything. He had been inside the barrier far too many times to count, but it had never hurt him. His best friend would never hurt him. Even now, Law’s breath began to slow to a normal pace as he recognized who was holding him. It wasn’t often that Bepo said his name anymore. Only in times like this, when they were alone and safe, would he call his captain by name.

Law buried his face in Bepo’s fur as he released the barrier, throwing his arms around him and gripping the fur tightly as though it were his lifeline. Maybe it was. The grip was a little uncomfortable, but Bepo didn’t mind. And if he felt the tears that were dampening his fur, well, he would keep it a secret. Rather than speak, he gently began to rub Law’s back with one paw. This wasn’t the time for words.

Time passed like this in silence. It was only after the tears had stopped that Law loosened his grip. He was still silent, but it was a comfortable silence now. The tension from before had gone, the only evidence remaining being the damp fur on Bepo’s chest. Neither of them would ever comment on it. Those words didn’t need to be spoken, Bepo understood this. Everyone needed to fall apart sometimes. It meant more to Bepo than he could ever express in words to know that Law trusted him to pick up the pieces.

Law eventually pulled away, Bepo lowering his arms to let him go. He squinted a little as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Turning his head to look at the desk, he noticed the tray of food resting on it. A look of understanding settled on his face as he put the pieces together. He stood, moving to sit at the desk and eat.

His lunch was eaten slowly, but eventually he finished all of it. He turned the lamp off and stood up, returning to the bed to lay against Bepo. Curling comfortably against his side, Law rested his head on the arm Bepo wrapped around him. 

This was the time for words.

“Bepo.” _Thank you_.

“Law.” _Always_.

Not all words needed to be said out loud to be heard.


End file.
